


Packing Heat

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Large Cock, M/M, Mutual Pining, Party, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Size Kink, Steve has a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony always notices Steve Rogers, even when he's all but disappearing into the wallpaper at a party. It's time he does something about that.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957
Comments: 40
Kudos: 454





	Packing Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd ever touch a college AU with a ten foot pole but here we are. A small lifetime ago IronMuffin suggested this prompt to me: "Au where tony meets the shy bookish art nerd steve and finds out that he is packing", so I thought why not do something like this for Kinktober?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and as always, thanks for reading!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 06: Blow Jobs

Tony was taking shots off some busty girl's chest when he noticed him.

Which he could admit was weird. If he wasn't so finely attuned to everything Steve Rogers was, did and represented Tony probably wouldn't have seen him at all. But alas, these days Tony spent more time staring at the back of Steve's head than he did at his art teacher so he could probably be excused.

Steve wasn't leaning against the wall so much as pressed against it, a red solo cup held stiffly in his hand. Tony squinted to watch Steve's fingers as they tapped on the cup, not following any rhythm at all. Nervous tick maybe.

“'Scuse me,” he slurred to the girl, pushing himself off her tits and sauntering over with only a slight sway in his step. Steve didn't look up until Tony was right in front of him, going so far as to lean into Steve's space. “Fancy seeing you here,” he said with a wide grin that Steve barely returned.

“Hey, Tony.”

“Having fun?” Steve looked away and shrugged because well, he obviously wasn't. Real smooth there, Stark. “You wanna get some fresh air?”

Steve's eyes snapped up to him as his brow furrowed. “Didn't you want –“ He nodded at the girl Tony had just done shots with and Tony's grin widened.

“You were watching me?”

Steve's face hardened but he didn't deny it, staring at Tony head on. Tony couldn't help the stir of arousal in his gut. Fuck, he loved a challenge.

“Wanna see some more?”

Steve blinked. “What?”

“Check out the goods?” Tony gestured lewdly at his body. “Paint me like one of your French girls?”

Steve's eyes narrowed as he pushed off the wall, faltering a little when Tony didn't move back like he'd probably expected. Their noses were almost touching but Steve didn't back up when he said “I'm not interested in a quick romp, Stark.”

Tony shrugged. “Fair enough.” He stepped back to give Steve some space before he held out his hand, tilting his head with a smile. “Dance with me?” Steve hesitated and Tony rolled his eyes. “I promise I'll leave your virtue intact. Just come on.”

Steve seemed ready to say no but when he met Tony's eyes his uncomfortable frown turned into something much more determined. He grabbed Tony's hand and Tony had to take a second to just stare at their hands. Fuck, Tony loved those fingers. The way they handled a pencil and created beautiful things.

He bet they'd look even better around his cock.

Tony swallowed before he ripped his eyes away and dragged Steve onto the dance floor. It wasn't as packed as it had been an hour ago and Tony quickly found them a spot that gave them enough room to move. He started with a nice little sway, sinking into the rhythm, and smiled when Steve copied his movements. Well, tried to.

Tony chuckled, stepping closer so he could grab Steve's hands and put them on his hips. “Like this. See?” He swayed to the beat, letting Steve feel how the move worked, his hips swinging lazily as he undulated his upper body.

Instead of following him Steve just about stopped moving, his hands gripping Tony more firmly as his eyes trailed over Tony's body like he couldn't decide where to look. Tony couldn't help showing off a little, rolling his body in a sinuous wave that made Steve swallow, his eyes reflecting the tacky neon lights when he looked up at Tony. He'd never seen them up close like this. Fuck, Steve was beautiful.

Tony wanted to feel him.

He turned in Steve's arms, stepping back until they were molded together chest to back. Steve didn't move away and Tony took that as permission enough to grind back on him, closing his eyes as he got into a rhythm.

It was clear that Steve had no experience with this, but he learned quickly, rocking their bodies together with just enough offset that it created a delicious friction between them. Tony could feel Steve's slightly unsteady breaths on his neck and it was making him feel light-headed, his cock most of the way hard already.

“You still sure about the no romp thing?” Tony asked right in Steve's ear and felt the other boy shudder, his hands clenching hard on Tony's hips. When Steve didn't answer Tony turned around to look at him, catching the exact moment Steve's face went from conflicted to 'fuck it'.

“Okay. Let's go.”

Tony internally fist pumped, grabbing Steve's wrist to lead him away from the crowd and up the stairs to Rhodey's room. He caught Pepper's eyes as they passed her in the hallway and Tony reveled in the open shock on her face for a second. So much for 'At this rate you'll never make the first move, Tony'. Who said he couldn't be brave?

“Do you know where we're going?” Steve asked just as they reached the right door and Tony fumbled his spare key out of his pocket.

“Rhodey's at his girlfriend's. He won't mind,” Tony said, pushing the door open and waving Steve inside. Rhodey better not get mad at him after the things he did with Carol on Tony's living room couch. He still hadn't gotten the stains out.

Tony didn't bother with the lights as he marched straight to Rhodey's desk and turned on the lava lamp, letting a dim orange glow envelop the room. Steve was still standing right where Tony left him, his hands awkwardly stiff at his sides, so Tony sauntered up to him and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist.

“Still okay?” he asked and Steve nodded but didn't look at Tony. “Hey, if you want to go you totally can, no harm no foul –“

“No.” Steve's eyes snapped to his and before Tony could fully appreciate the determination in them Steve's mouth was on his, tongue delving into Tony's mouth with surprising finesse. Tony opened up for him with a groan and Steve nipped at his lips before he slipped back inside, deftly sliding his tongue over Tony's.

Which was incredible in and of itself, but the way Steve yielded to him when Tony pushed back made his blood boil with desire, his cock rock hard between them just from a couple of kisses. Fuck, this was so much better than Tony had ever imagined.

“Want you to fuck me,” Tony panted against Steve's lips and it took him a second to notice that Steve had stopped kissing him, frozen under his touch. He pulled away, seeking Steve's eyes to find them filled with incredulity. Tony's brow furrowed. “What?”

“I just assumed you'd –“ Steve gestured at his body, face red, and Tony blinked.

“What? That I'd fuck you just 'cause I'm taller than you?”

Steve gritted his teeth. “And stronger and ripped and without fucking asthma –“

Tony couldn't help it. He laughed. “Ripped? Dude, have you seen me? I'm a bean stalk! A hot one, sure, but –”

“You know who you're talking to, right?” Steve asked flatly but there was finally a bit of humor dancing on the corners of his lips. “And you look just right from where I stand.”

Tony's face suddenly felt very hot, so he cleared his throat and pushed Steve down onto the bed until he was sitting on the edge, looking up at Tony with wide eyes. Tony smirked, stepping back until Steve had a full view of his body.

“Want a show?” he asked teasingly, toying with the buttons of his shirt as he started swaying his hips to the faint beat he could still hear through the floor boards. Steve gulped.

“Is that a rhetorical question?” he croaked and Tony could feel his smirk morph into something more genuine, fond.

Fuck, he was so far gone it was ridiculous.

Tony slowly unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders before he started in on his pants, pushing them down so he could step out of them. It was probably a lot less graceful than he hoped but Steve seemed to have no complaints, sitting with his hands tucked under his thighs like he had to restrain himself. That thought was unexpectedly hot.

“You want the rest to come off, well.” Tony patted his crotch with a wink. “You show me yours...” he trailed off, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, and Steve seemed to need a moment before he got it, his fingers – _fuck_ , his fingers – fumbling with the fly of his jeans. Tony smiled, sticking his hands into the elastic of his briefs so he could push them down as soon as Steve –

_Holy shit._

Tony honest to god gasped. His grip on his own pants went slack as he stared at the – fucking _monster_ cock Steve had just pulled out of his jeans like it was nothing. It stood up straight from his crotch, looking absurdly big compared to the width of Steve's stick thin thighs. Tony had only ever seen something like that in porn and even then – “Fuck, I – what?”

“Yeah, um.” Steve's face was so red Tony could see it even in the low light as he smiled wryly. Maybe a little bitterly. “You still sure you want me to fuck you?”

Tony went to his knees. He didn't even do it consciously, he just had to get a closer look, shuffle forward until he was only inches from Steve's massive dick. Steve audibly swallowed.

“Uh... Tony? What are you –“

“Change of plans,” Tony said, his voice so rough that he barely recognized it himself. “I'm gonna suck you off. Deal?”

Steve choked on air as his cock – fuck, it _twitched_ , oh my god, was it Tony's birthday or what – “Tony...“

“I want to,” Tony said. He wasn't too proud to admit that he probably sounded a little desperate. “Fuck, seriously, if I don't get to suck you off in the next five minutes I might actually cry –“

“Okay,” Steve breathed and Tony needed no further confirmation, wrapping his hand around the base and moaning under his breath when he realized he couldn't even fully grasp it, his fingers almost half an inch short.

“Where the fuck do you hide this thing?” Tony asked, utterly in awe, and Steve chuckled almost a little shyly.

“I'm a grower, not a shower.”

“And what a fucking show, holy _fuck_ , Steve!”

Steve opened his mouth to respond but before he could Tony leaned down and licked a flat line right over the head, letting the tip of his tongue catch on the slit. Whatever sound he made was easily drowned out by Steve's groan, his hips kicking up towards Tony's mouth.

“Sorry,” Steve said breathlessly but Tony shook his head, laying his unoccupied arm across Steve's hips to keep him down.

“S'okay, I can't take you down far anyway, just – bear with me, okay?”

Tony opened his mouth as wide as he could and leaned in. His jaw cramped uncomfortable as soon as he got Steve's cock inside, so he pulled back a little, only keeping the tip in his mouth as he stroked the rest of his length with a firm hand.

Steve seemed to appreciate it either way.

“Oh, f–“ The cut off swear made Tony smile when Steve's hands tangled in his hair, gripping tight and twisting as Steve squirmed on the bed. “Not gonna last long.”

Fuck yeah. Tony wanted to see Steve come so badly. The quicker the better.

He doubled his efforts, digging his tongue into the slit and dragging it over the sensitive spot just underneath the head, and Steve went _wild_ , throwing his head back as his whole body jerked. His thighs shook with the strain but he didn't try to thrust into Tony's mouth any further than Tony could take. Gentleman.

“I'm serious,” Steve groaned with an edge of desperation. “I'm gonna – If you want me to fuck you I can't – fuck, Tony, please!”

Tony's hips were humping up into nothing, the cloth of his briefs over his aching dick providing more than enough friction to get him off. This wasn't going to take long anyway but hearing Steve talk dirty to him like that –

Fuck, Tony could probably come just from that.

“T–“ Steve's hands clenched in his hair. “Oh fuck, Tony, I'm gonna – I'm really gonna –“

Tony moaned around him, bringing one of his hands down to grab his own cock as he sucked Steve just a little harder, his hand practically flying over the huge base of it –

And Steve came messily, all over his stomach and crotch after Tony pulled off just in time. He stroked Steve through it, watching as his huge cock spurted line after line of come, like Steve was a canvas and Tony had – Tony had –

He came with a grunt, spilling into his briefs as he rode it out, his face pressed into one of Steve's slender thighs. He kissed the soft skin there as soon as he was done, looking up with a smug smile, and Steve –

Steve looked like he'd just been hit with a sledgehammer. It was cute and a little concerning at the same time, so Tony got up, sitting next to Steve and flopping backwards onto the bed. He tapped Steve's hip lazily.

“C'mon. Get down here.”

Steve lay down slowly, staring blankly at the ceiling. 

“Hey, you okay? You look a little –“

“This was a mistake,” Steve said hollowly and Tony's heart dropped into his stomach.

“Oh,” Tony said quietly. He hadn't expected that.

Steve groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. “I wanted to – fuck, I didn't want it like this. I meant to ask you first.”

Tony blinked, confusion momentarily dimming the hurt. “Pretty sure I asked _you_ before we came up here.”

“No, not –“ Steve sighed. “I wanted to ask you on a date.”

Tony's world screeched to a halt. “What?”

Steve turned to him and for a second Tony honestly thought someone must've slipped something into his drink because Steve shouldn't look at him like... like...

“Do you want to go get dinner with me sometime?”

The words hung between them like a heavy curtain and Tony was suffocating. It was only when Steve's eyes went dull with disappointment that he managed to snap out of it, grabbing Steve's arm before he could pull away.

“I thought you'd never notice me,” Tony said in a bout of completely inappropriate honesty and Steve gaped at him.

“Never notice _you?_ Tony, you're the most memorable guy in our class! Everyone knows who you are and with me it's like some days I don't even _exist_ –“

“I watch you all the time,” Tony blurted out, backpedaling when Steve froze. “Not in a – I'm not a stalker, I swear, I just – like. To look at you.” Tony winced. Jesus fucking Christ, what was wrong with him?

“Huh,” Steve said simply, looking Tony up and down. Tony tried not to squirm under his gaze. “You like me?”

Tony swallowed heavily but gave a minuscule nod.

Steve stared at him blankly for a moment longer, as if he was searching for the truth in Tony's eyes, but then his face slowly split into a grin. It was like watching the sun rise. “So...”

“Date. Yes.” Tony cleared his throat. “I'd love that. With you.”

Steve's grin widened as he leaned forward to press a kiss to Tony's lips that made his toes tingle.

“Okay. It's a date.”


End file.
